


You did all you could

by alexthegremlin



Series: Oh my Darlin' Clementine [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Oops, one shots, they're all p short, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthegremlin/pseuds/alexthegremlin
Summary: Just my collection of one-shots, mostly about violentine. Expect a fuck ton of angst.





	1. I can't!

**Author's Note:**

> this first one shot is super dialogue heavy, sorry bout that.

The gang didn't really expect to see a baby, a walker baby to be exact.

Before all of that happened Clem, Vi and Louis were at the school talking about where to get more food and supplies. Clem suggested going out of the safe zone, Louis suggested stay in the safe zone. Vi agreed with Clem which made Louis yell out, "Hey! You're being biased!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're hopelessly in love with darling Clementine here."  
  
Clem rolled her eyes, "shut the fuck up, Louis."  
  
"Yes, sir."

Later they all agreed to go out of the safe zone, there was apparently a nearby town by the school, a few miles west.  
  
"Clem, can I come?"  
  
"No, sorry goofball, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Alvin Junior."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Muttering a small thanks, Clem kissed the top of AJ's head, "love ya."  
  
"Me too, please be safe."  
  
"When am I not?"

 

* * *

  
"Ughh, I'm dying."  
  
"Louis, I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up I'll feed you to a herd."  
  
"You're pretty aggressive for a shorty, Vi. Clem, can we take a break? We've been walking for hours."  
  
"No, we can't. We have to get to the town fast. Every second counts."

They finally arrived at the town, they went inside a house, checked for danger. Nothing, it was quiet until there was a loud high pitched cry, somewhere in the house. Clementine's eye widened, _"A baby."_ Clem motioned Vi and Louis to stay put. She went up a flight of stairs, knife in hand. The cry pierced through the air again. She opened a door where it was coming from. She yelped when she was surprised by a walker jumping at her. Quickly killing it, she noticed a crib. There was a baby. There is a fucking baby and holy shit- Clem noticed a mark on the baby's arm, it was bitten. _It was fucking bitten. No no no no. She can't, she can't kill a baby._ She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the door behind her creak.   
  
"Clem, you okay?" Something rolled down her face. _Oh, I'm crying._

"No, no! There's a baby and it's bitten. I can't, _I can't._ "  
  
Clem fell to her knees, tears had begun to fall more. 

"Holy shit. No way." Louis and Violet barged into the room to see. "What do we do, WHAT DO WE FUCKING DO?"  
  
"Louis shut up!"  
  
"Oh seriously, Vi? Do you NOT see our situation here?"  
  
"I do see it, dumbass!" Violet turned to the fallen girl, "Clem, what do we do?"

Clementine was still in shock at the thought of killing a baby, all she could say was, "I don't know I don't know I don't know."  
  
Violet hugged her, "you have to do something, we can't just leave it and let it turn to a walker."  
  
"Yeah, no fucking shit! I can't just kill a baby, Vi!"  
  
"I know! But we have to do something."

The baby started crying again, Louis took charge and shushed it, "hey it's okay little guy. We're here, we're gonna help you."  
  
Louis was crying himself, "can we save it somehow?"  
  
Clementine shook her head, "the infection has probably started and we can't cut it's arm off."  
  
Louis looked down at the baby, smiling sadly. "... So that means?"  
  
"We can't help it."


	2. Remember the old times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine sees someone from her past. It doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this?

_"Keep that hair short"_  
  


Clementine woke up in a cold sweat. The quiet room filled with her heavy breathing. Another night, another nightmare. The sun had seeped in, she sat up and hid her face in her hands. She looked up and saw AJ still sleeping, she smiled, content with this. She sneaked out the room, careful not to be too loud. Some of the other kids were already out and about, some greeted her with a smile. Some didn't even look at her. Louis ran up to her, "hey Clem! We need to go out and find some more supplies."  
  
"Seriously? We went out to get supplies a few weeks ago!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we're running kinda low."  
  
"Shit, okay! Get Violet and grab a bag with supplies enough for a day and grab an empty one too."  
  
"Right, cool."

 

* * *

 

 

"You've been pretty quiet lately, you okay?"  
  
Clem looked ahead of her, "I'm fine, Vi. Just... Another nightmare."  
  
"Oh, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"It was about Lee- actually I don't want to talk about it, can we just leave it?"  
  
"S-sure! Of course."

Louis pointed to the distance, "I see a few houses! Finally!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, could be empty."  
  
"Always such a downer, Vi."  
  
"Just being realistic."  
  
The trio checked one of the houses, "it's clear!"  
  
"You find anything, Lou?"  
  
"Sure did, Violet! Sneaky bastards hid food under the floor!"  
  
"Nice!" Violet turned to look at Clem, "Clem, look!"  
  
Clem ignored them or just simply didn't hear.  
  
"Clem!"  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"We found the jackpot."  
  
"Cool!" Louis and Vi looked at each other, the two both worried for Clem, though they didn't push. Knowing Clem would say something if she felt like sharing.

They were about to check the other houses, they saw a small group of walkers, pulling their weapons out. Clementine was about to attack, but she saw something, _someone._  
  
"No, it can't be." Clem froze, she couldn't hear yelling of her friends. Just muffled words.

"Lee!"  
  
_Lee! Lee. He's here, he's back._ Clementine started crying, she felt like a kid again, remembering the good times she shared with Lee. Clem stepped closer to Lee. "Lee, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-I Shouldn't have been so fucking selfish." Walker Lee shuffled closer to Clementine, arms raised. "I should've shot you, but I was too scared. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
Walker Lee was getting way to close to Clementine, Violet and Louis had to do something. "Clem! Come on."  
  
She shook her head,  _she needs to make this right. She has to._ She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the walker.   
  
She smiled sadly at the walker, "Goodbye, Lee."  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sad for you, sad for you! sad for everyone!
> 
> tumblr @its-gunna-be-mae


	3. Leader

Marlon was a decent leader and one of the good things that he had done for the school was Halloween. It's a weird thing that they did every year, though they had no idea what day or month it was, they were glad to have something that helped them forget their problems and have fun for a day. When the school still had more kids they used to decorate the school with cut out shapes of bats, pumpkins and more.

Some of the kids went 'trick or treating' but that ended as quickly as it started due to kids fighting over the small candy they had in stock. But ever since Marlon died, people were hesitant to do another Halloween day. Clem caught word of this and wanted AJ to experience this. He had only known what Halloween was like from books he read or stories Clem told him. She wanted the other kids to be happy too. She asked around if some people could help and much to her surprise they agreed. They went around the school, finding as much paper they could salvage.

Louis suggested if they could have a haunted house with actual walkers.  
  
Clem just answered with, "yeah sure if you want kids to be bitten."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Louis."

It was finally the day. It went well and everyone was happy, some of the kids went up to Clem and thanked her. AJ was smiling the whole time which made her so happy.  
  
One of the children went up to her and said words that had stuck to her, "Thank you for making us feel human again, Clementine"


	4. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie was the only thing that made Violet feel normal. Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but I thought it was post worthy. Just what I think Vi would've been like after Marlon and Brody told her Minnie 'died'.

"Vi, you have to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fucking liar. I know that after losing Minnie... It's hard, but you have to eat."  
  
"Fuck off, Brody."  
  
"Okay... I'll just leave this on your desk in case you change your mind."  
  
Violet looked at Brody as she left. _Minnie._  Violet was starving, but she couldn't eat, not after what happened. _I'm so fucking sorry._  She lost so many people, lost family, lost friends and the one person she thought, she wouldn't lose, died.

Violet was sat on her bed, numb, cold and broken. She didn't feel like crying, she already did that. She just feels cold, so, so, cold. Her mind swallowing her, filling her with thoughts of Minnie, the good times and Minnie, _Minnie Minnie._  Oh, how she wished Minnie was still here, she wished that Minnie was holding her, she wished she would whisper everything would be alright, she wished she would've kissed her one last time and she wished, she prayed that Minnie would come back.

Violet would do anything bring her back. Violet loved Minnie and Minnie loved her back and fucking hell, she has no idea how to move on. Minnie was the only thing that made Violet feel normal. Human. And now she's lost her. She's lost her she's lost her she's lost her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write this. Mostly because I kinda projected a little bit on Violet, but hope you enjoyed it.


	5. I Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet sees a ghost, or a walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyoooom

"Fucking walkers! I hate them with every inch of my being." Violet muttered as she cleaved a walker on the head that surprised her.   
  
Clem smiled, "that doesn't sound like a lot of inches, Vi."   
  
"Oh, shut up!"   
  
"We've been going out a lot for supplies lately, weird, don't you think?"   
  
The blonde nodded, "yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if someone in the school was stealing shit."   
  
Clementine furrowed her brows, "if that is true, we need to find out who it is and fast."  
  
It was Violet's turn to smile, "ever the leader, Clem."  
  
The taller girl rolled her eyes, "come on."

Violet pulled her bloodied cleaver from another walkers head, "I swear these walkers are appearing out of nowhere."   
  
"There's probably a herd coming, we gotta hurry up." Clem trudged forward, her bag filled with supplies clanking.  
  
Violet groaned as she a small group of walkers in the distance, "ughhh! Give me a break!"   
  
"Vi! Complain later when we're safe!"

 

* * *

 

Clem sneaked around the group, followed by Violet. She accidentally stepped on a twig, making it snap. Fortunately, only one walker heard it, shuffling its way towards them. _There's something weird about that walker._  She shook herself out of her daze. She quickly took out her cleaver, kicking the walker's leg and swiftly chopped the top of the walkers head. It fell to the ground with a thud and that's when Vi realised.

_Minnie._  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm supposed to be on break from writing, but sshhh. No one needs to know


	6. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice ol' Violentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its been awhile huh dsgvdsj

“You rest, I’ll stay awake.” Clem and Violet were out on a run, trying to find more medicine. But it soon got dark, too dangerous to try and go back to the school, so next best thing they could do was set up camp in a dark, creepy, forest.  
  
"Clem, what? No."  
  
"You're exhausted, Vi. Rest."  
  
Violet sighed, "well, so are you."   
  
"Just rest. You're so stubborn."  
  
"I know."  
  
Yawning, Vi shuffled closer to Clem, resting her head against her shoulders, "just- wake me up in 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh all mistakes are mine, i'm illiterate


	7. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's fluff there's gotta be angst

_Birthdays._ Everyone loved birthdays, the cake, friends and family together, gifts and blowing out the candle. For Violet, she never liked them much anyway, most of her birthdays, were just her parents putting a candle on a store bought cupcake and singing happy birthday with no emotion. A quick kiss on the forehead and off to work they go. Sometimes she would make her toys sing happy birthday to her. Alone, that's how she remembers her birthdays, always at home alone.

After the outbreak, she stopped caring about them. Louis sometimes would pester her about not knowing her birthday. "Come on, Vi! It ain't that hard, just tell me your birthday!"   
  
"Fuck off, Louis."   
  
"Jeez, okay."   
  
She stopped thinking about it so much, she forgot it. Yeah, it sounds ridiculous, but it's what happens when you live in a world filled with the dead wanting to eat the alive. Even if she remembered it, she would still end up alone, a year older, no one to sing it to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine! I can't write good gsdjds


	8. Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet sings a song to a shaken Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra! Especially Annapantsu's cover of it!!

"You're okay, you're okay." Violet instantly muttered to Clem, hugging her tightly.   
  
"I- I'm sorry." Clementine turned to Violet, tears staining her face.   
  
"Baby, you have nothing to apologise for, you got a nightmare, it's okay."  
  
Clem broke the hug and laid back down on the bed, breathing ragged.  
  
Vi laid down next to her, "you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"... In the morning, just wanna be with you."   
  
Vi whispered a small 'okay.' She put her arms around Clem, singing softly, a song that always helped Clementine sleep, especially after nightmares.

" _Fly me to the moon_  
 _Let me play among the stars_  
 _Let me see what spring is like_  
 _On Jupiter and Mars_  
 _In other words, hold my hand_  
 _In other words, baby, kiss me."_   
  
Clementine grinned and placed a tender kiss on Violet's lips, Vi broke the kiss first, smiling.

" _Fill my heart with song_  
 _And let me sing forever more_  
 _You are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore_  
 _In other words, please be true_  
 _In other words,_ "   
  
Violet smiled at her sleeping girlfriend, snoring softly." _I love you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine ykno the drill


	9. Where's the danger?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst coming up soon hheheheheheh

"Clem!"

Clementine burst into Violet's dorm, weapons ready, "where's the danger?!" Violet, huddled up into a corner, pointed to another corner in the room. "What is it?- Oh." Clem hid a smile, she stuffed her weapons away. "We live in a world where the dead eat the living and you're still scared of spiders?"

"Yes! Can you kill it, please?"

Clem just rolled her eyes, she took her cap off and edged the spider into it, she stepped out of the dorm and let the spider crawl back out.

"What if it comes back?!"

Clementine grinned and sat next to Vi, "I'll be here to protect you from it, babe."

Violet buried her face into the crook of Clem's neck, "they just have too many legs."

Laughing, Clem kissed the top of Violet's head, "right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine!


	10. My...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some modern au violentine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ready for some angst? hbsdhsk

Clementine shouldn't be this nervous, she's just introducing her friend, can she call Violet her friend? They kissed once and it was nice, like really nice... anyway she's just introducing Vi to her foster parents, Lee and Carley, so why is she so nervous?

"H-hey Lee."

"Oh, hey sweet pea," he looked at the figure behind her. "Who's this?"

Clem turned, "this is uh, my... Violet?" She cringed inside, but she couldn't help the feeling of how _r_ _ight_  that sounded, how right it felt to call Violet hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheh


	11. The Stars Wished

Clem looked at Violet, “the stars wish they were as bright as you.”

Vi blushed, smiling, "That's so fucking cliche, you dork."

Clem kissed the top of Vi's hand, “you make me cliche, but I love it I guess.”


	12. Calling you at 3am

"Who the _fuck_  is calling me at 3 am," Clem grumbled, lazily grabbing her phone off her desk. "Hm-oh." She answered the call, smiling at the familiar voice.

“Hey, Clem! I- uh sorry, I called you because I can’t fall asleep.”

"Hey babe-" her sentence cut off short by her yawning.

"Oh my god, I woke you up, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice and-"

Clem grinned, _adorable._ "No, no. It's fine. I wanted to hear your voice too." Vi went silent, "Vi?" No answer. "Vi?"

  
"I- I love you."


	13. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Clementine always ends up alone, she's lost a group, she's been kicked out of them. She lost the one place that she called home. Lost family, people that she loved and now she's lost the one person she swore to protect. _Keep going. You have to keep going, grieve when you're safe._  Clementine would say to herself, so many people, so many fucking people she had lost and oh god, it would be so easy to give up. The pain she felt couldn't be as painful as walkers getting her. Clementine had no idea how she kept the tears at bay. Numb, alone and terrified, that's all she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, venting through my writing? more likely than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> none of these one-shots are connected unless said otherwise. thanks for reading!
> 
> yell at me at Tumblr @its-gunna-be-mae


End file.
